Fire Meet Gasoline
by Dovahkiin09
Summary: Two-Shots. Sé que esto está mal, sé que no debería ser así, pero si es la única forma de poder estar a tu lado, aunque sea un momento aquí me quedare…ACTUALIZACION: Cap 2 desde el punto de vista de Korra.
1. Chapter 1

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot, esta inspirado en la canción del título Fire meet Gasoline de Sia, ojala puedan escucharla mientras leen este fic, XD creo que así les resultara más interesante; aquí el link del video con la letra al español watch?v=-bakabq5d9o y bueno sin más que decirles disfrútenlo y gracias por leer!.

Fire meet Gasoline.

Sé que esto está mal, sé que no debería ser así, pero si es la única forma de poder estar a tu lado, aunque sea un momento aquí me quedare…

It's dangerous to fall in love  
But I want to burn with you tonight  
Hurt me  
There's two of us  
We're bristling with desire  
The pleasure's pain and fire  
Burn me

Jamás me imagine que sería tan feliz yendo al mundo espiritual, de lo hermoso que sería estar ahí contigo. Creí que sería para siempre, pero no, fui tonta al ilusionarme. Apenas llegamos de regreso a Ciudad Republica soltaste mi mano, te fuiste de mi lado y corriste a buscarlo, cómo pudiste jugar conmigo de esa forma, cómo pudiste hacerme soñar. Trate de odiarte pero me fui imposible, te amo, te amo demasiado.

Una noche mientras estaba en mi oficina terminando unos planos que debía entregar al otro día alguien toco a mi puerta, eras tú, estabas llorando, tus hermosos ojos azules estaban nublados por las lágrimas que de ellos salían. No supe que hacer, me dolió verte de esa manera, corrí hacia ti y te abrace, tú te aferraste a mí con fuerza, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer. Al parecer habías reñido con él.

Nos quedamos así hasta que tu llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos, tome tu bello rostro entre mis manos, te mire a los ojos y con un beso en ellos limpie tus lágrimas, me miraste con ternura, para luego rosar tus labios con los míos, tus besos eran salados pero aun así podía sentir amor, tu necesidad porque no me fuera. Te respondí aquella caricia, que poco a poco comenzó a quemar nuestros cuerpos haciéndose más intensa.

So come on  
I'll take you on, take you on  
I ache for love, ache for us  
Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer?  
So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer

Pronto aquellos dulces besos, se convirtieron en unos cargados de deseo, de pasión, tus caricias eran cada vez más intensas, que hacían mi piel arder. Sabía que esto estaba mal, tu habías tomado tú le elección, lo habías escogido a él, pero no pude resistirme, soy débil a ante ti…

Flame you came to me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came back for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

Tu sola presencia, me nublaba la mente, no podía pensar en nada más que en tus besos, hacías arder mis sentidos que aclamaban a cada roce por ti. Pronto nuestras ropas yacían en el suelo de mi oficina, te tomaste un momento para observarme, mi respiración estaba agitada y me sentía avergonzada; soy lo peor, Me sonreíste tiernamente y acariciaste mis labios con tus dedos, palabras de amor salieron de tu boca, palabras que causaron una punzada en mi corazón.

And we will fly  
Like smoke darknin' the skies  
I'm Eve, I wanna try  
Take a bite

Comenzaste tú por recorrido sobre mi cuerpo, besaste mi cuello con vehemencia, y tus caricias eran cada vez más tortuosas haciendo que mi ser pidiera más de ti y obligándome a decir tu nombre en entre gemidos…

Flame you came to me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came back for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight.

Nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más pesadas, nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo; podía sentir tus dedos quemando mi interior, moviéndose rítmicamente, mis músculos se tensaban cada vez era más el calor. A pesar de no se lo correcto, a pesar de va en contra de todo; Tu eres mi perdición, tú eres mi muerte segura, pero no puedo más, esto que siento por ti va mas allá, eres mi razón de existir, mi razón para respirar...

But it's a bad debt  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I gotta get it  
When the fire dies  
Darkened skies  
Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left  
But it's a bad debt  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I gotta get it  
When the fire dies  
Darkened skies  
Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left

En un suspiro al unísono, termino nuestra faena de pasión. Descansaste tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, escuchando el rápido palpitar de mi corazón, levantaste tu mirada y me dicaste una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan tuya, llena de ternura y te abrazas a mí. Yo Con la mirada fija en el techo, lagrimas comenzaron su recorrido por mi rostro, eres cruel y yo tonta por dejar que esto pasara, perdí la noción del tiempo y finalmente caí dormida contigo en mis brazos.

Flame you came to me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came back for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight 

En medio de la noche me desperté, en busca de tu calor, estabas de pie frente a mi lista para partir –Quédate conmigo esta noche- Te suplique, me miraste con tristeza para después bajar tu mirada, -No puedo, tengo que regresar- me decías con un hilo de voz. –Iras con él… ¿No es así?- decía mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía, aprestaste tus puños, te diste media vuelta caminando hacia la salida –Es complicado, no lo entenderías- y finalmente cerraste la puerta de mi oficia tras de ti. Me quede sola, llore hasta que no pude más. Pasaron los días y todo trascurría como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras, seguías con él, le sonreías a él, pero por las noches te escabullías hasta mi oficina, para repetir lo de aquel día,

Es difícil no amarte cuando me das palabras dulces, palabras tiernas, No es fácil para mí dejarlo ir, porque me trago cada una de las palabras, y cada susurro, cada suspiro. Sé que esto está mal, sé que no debería ser así, pero si es la única forma de poder estar a tu lado, aunque sea un momento aquí me quedare…

Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight


	2. Chapter 2

Try

Cada momento que pase a tu lado en el mundo espiritual fue simplemente asombroso, cada segundo, cada minuto. Pero estos sentimientos me abrumaban y aun lo hacen. La intensidad con las que están clavados en mi corazón, la forma en que solo con tu simple presencia nublas mis sentidos y te quedas grabada en mis pensamientos. Esta fuerza imparable que me haces sentir, me asusta, me aterra el que al tenerte a mi lado no puedo controlar estos impulsos y me deje llevar por el intenso arrebato de pasión que me haces sentir. Todas estas emociones son totalmente nuevas para mí; deseo, amor, pasión, lujuria, necesidad, devoción, todas mescladas en mi interior crean un torbellino de sentimientos.

Llegamos a ciudad a república, y mi cuerpo se tensó, un temor intenso se apodero mí. Y sin más solté tu mano y comencé a correr sin siquiera mirar atrás. Estaba confundida, me sentía perdida. Qué tal si yo no era aquella persona capaz de merecerte, que tal si no podría hacerte feliz. En ese momento en la única persona que pude pensar fue en él, Mako. Fui a buscarlo, lo encontré en su apartamento y apenas abrió la puerta me aferre a él.

Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing

 _¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo?_  
How it's all turned to lies

 _¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira?_  
Sometimes I think that it's better,

 _A veces, pienso que es mejor,_  
To never ask why

 _nunca preguntar por qué_

Pasaron los días, en ocasiones te veía y tu semblante era otro; tristeza, melancolía…sabía que yo era la causante de esos sentimiento. Me sentí culpable y en lugar de afrontar mi error, hui y trate de evitarte.

Una noche discutí con Mako (para variar), siendo esta vez una pelea muy fuerte, ambos gritábamos diciéndonos cosas hirientes, no pude más y como si pies se movieran solos, corrí a tu oficina. Apenas entre y dirigiste tu mirada hacia mí; ese intenso mirar jade que por semanas trate de evitar. Finalmente rompí en llanto y tú sin pensarlo dos veces te acercaste a mí, me envolviste en tus brazos con ternura. Podía sentir tu calor, y entonces me di cuenta que lo había extrañado demasiado. Paso el rato y al fin mis lágrimas se secaron, tomaste mi rosto con tus manos y besaste mis ojos limpiado el agua salada que en ellos quedaba. No pude más y otra vez ese mar de sentimientos se apodero mí. Bese tus labios, tan dulces, tan subes, perdiéndome en ellos; tu respondiste a mi caricia con la misma intensidad y pronto la necesidad por sentirte mas me invadió.

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame

 _Donde hay deseo,_ _Siempre habrá una llama  
_ Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned

 _Donde hay una llama, Alguien está destinado a salir quemado_  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die

 _Pero el que ésta arda, No significa que vayas a morir_  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _levantate e intenta, intenta, intenta_  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar  
_

En esa oficina, en ese frio suelo te hice mía, recorrí cada parte de tu ser, cada centímetro de tu piel. Te profese palabras de amor, palabras que eran totalmente ciertas. Llegamos a la cima del éxtasis, descanse mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y me quede dormida escuchando el palpitar de tu corazón. Desperté a la medianoche, levantándome con cuidado no despertarte, te veías tan hermosa. Pero de nuevo la cobardía me embisto y como si mi vida dependiera de ello pensé en escapar. Estaba a punto de salir cuando me llamaste, me pediste que me quedara y respondí que no podía. Con voz quebrada preguntaste si iría con él. Apreté mis puños con miedo para después responderte cruelmente: "es complicado, no lo entenderías" y de nuevo hui. Te deje nuevamente y corrí como una cobarde…no te merezco.

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

 _Es gracioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso_  
More than just a couple times

 _Más de un par de veces_  
Why do we fall in love so easy

 _¿Por qué nos enamoramos así de fácil,_  
Even when it's not right

 _Incluso cuando sabemos que no es lo correcto?_

Los días pasaron como si nada hubiera pasado, aun Mako estaba a mi lado, pero te habías vuelto una obsesión para mí, una droga a la que me había vuelto adicta. Seguí buscándote por las noches y tú siempre estabas ahí; esperando a mi llegada para envolverme en tus brazos, llenarme de tus besos y repetir aquel acto carnal de la otra noche…Hasta el día de hoy, que me encuentro en tu taller llorando en el suelo, te has ido, te mudaste a la Nación del fuego sin despedirte de nadie, solo desapareciste. Siento mi alma destrozada al no saber nada de ti, siento que mi vida no avanza si no estás aquí y más aún lloro por querer tenerte y saber que eso no será así.

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame

 _Donde hay deseo,_ _Siempre habrá una llama  
_ Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned

 _Donde hay una llama, Alguien está destinado a salir quemado_  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die

 _Pero el que ésta arda, No significa que vayas a morir_  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _levantate e intenta, intenta, intenta_  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

Duele, mi pecho duele como nunca antes. Merezco este sufrimiento, merezco todo este daño, es mi castigo.

Como puedo llego al templo aire, encerrándome en mi habitación sin querer hablar con alguien. Apenas e ingiero comida, todo esto es mi culpa. Han pasado varios días, mis amigos se preguntan que me ha pasado y han tratado de animarme, pero nada de lo que hacen funciona…solo la quiero a ella, solo la necesito a ello. Empieza a oscurecer, mi mirada se encuentra perdida en la ventana observando las luces de la ciudad, por este día me he cansado de llorar. De repente pego un respingo cuando escucho como alguien toca a mi puerta.

Ever worry that it might be ruined

 _¿Alguna vez te preocupó que podría haberse arruinado?_  
And does it make you wanna cry

 _Y te hace esto querer llorar_  
When you're out there doing what you're doing

 _Cuando estás allá afuera haciendo lo que haces_  
Are you just getting by

 _¿Acaso sólo sobrevives?_  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

 _Dime, ¿acaso sólo sobrevives?_

"Korra…" -Es Mako, ha venido de nuevo por cuarta vez en la semana, ya le he dicho que no venga, pero es persistente- "Korra abre por favor hay...hay una noticia importante que debes de saber"- dice como dudando en contármelo.- "No quiero saber nada, solo vete"- le respondí sin ánimos… "Es sobre Asami"-. Su nombre resonó en mi cabeza, salte de mi cama y rápidamente abrí la puerta. "¿Le paso algo?" dije sintiendo como mi corazón daba un vuelco. "No ella está bien… pero creí que debías saber que…Asami está aquí, en Ciudad Republica, me lo informo uno de sus empleados para pedir seguridad extra, parece que hay una fiesta en donde asistieron los grandes empresarios…"guardo silencio unos momentos y luego me miro con tristeza y tal vez ternura... no supe descifrarlo bien. "Ve a verla…" me dijo con un dejo de calidez en sus palabras. "Yo no…no creo que sea lo mejor" le respondí sintiéndome insegura mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba mis puños por mi cobardía.

"Si lo es...sé que la amas…sabía perfectamente a donde ibas aquellas noches que salías,.." hablo con voz calmada y no pude ocultar la sorpresa en mi rostro, que tonta fui.

"No puedo!...Mako, no la merezco, la hice sufrir mucho…a ambos", no puedo evitar sentirme como la peor persona del mundo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con fuerza.

"No es tu culpa, la noche que regresaste del mundo espiritual y me buscaste; debo admitir que estaba feliz, y creí que aún podría haber algo entre nosotros, pero yo mismo me engañe y deje que todo continuara, nunca estuviste conmigo en alma…esta siempre le perteneció a Asami…ve con ella por favor, estoy seguro que te debe estar esperando"

Lo mire aun dudosa y me sentía insegura, pero notaste mi flaqueza, me empujaste hacia la salida con tus manos sobre mis hombros y pusiste mi planeador en la mano.

"Ve…" volviste a decir pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Salí del templo aire y comencé a correr tomando velocidad, abrí mi planeador para comenzar a elevarme emprendiendo a si mi búsqueda por ti. El ambiente estaba fresco pero agradable, siento como el viento choca con mi rostro y comienzo a preguntarme si aún me aceptarías en tu vida.

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame

 _Donde hay deseo,_ _Siempre habrá una llama  
_ Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned

 _Donde hay una llama, Alguien está destinado a salir quemado_  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die

 _Pero el que ésta arda, No significa que vayas a morir_  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _levantate e intenta, intenta, intenta_  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

Llegue al palacio donde se celebraba dicho evento, gente trajeada y muy elegantes se paseaba por el lugar, intente entrar pero uno de los guardias me lo impidió, "lo siento Avatar solo empresarios pueden entrar" me dijo sin siquiera mirarme, estaba a punto de protestar, cuando escuche tu melodiosa voz llamándome.

"¿Korra?" Me mirabas confundida y con asombro, como si fuera algún tipo de ser sobrenatural. Por un segundo aquel temor a mis sentimientos se quiso apoderar nuevamente de mí. Pero decidida aprieto mis puños me plante con fuerza al suelo y levante mi vista para encontrarme con tu intenso mirar jade que me observa expectante. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto esperando a que no me rechaces

-"No sé si sea lo correcto"- me respondes titubeante

"por favor solo un momento…te lo suplico"

Finalmente aun dudosa accedes a mi petición. Nos dirigimos a uno de los jardines más cercanos y mientras caminábamos no pude evitar mirarte de reojo, estabas preciosa con ese vestido escarlata, tan elegante y a la vez delicada, sin duda las más bella de las musas. Paraste de repente en seco frente a un pequeño quiosco y te giraste hacia mí mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Asami..."

"Sabes Korra, jamás había amado a alguien de esta manera, jamás había sentido esta emoción y arrebato por una persona. Deje que todo esto pasara, es mi culpa por no detenerme…pero esto no podía continuar así, me rompía en pedazos cada vez que te veía con él, así que decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme. De ninguna manera podría interponerme entre ustedes, tu tomaste tu decisión"

"Y por eso estoy aquí..." subiste tu mirada observándome extrañada, como si no creyeras en lo que decía. "Sé que soy una cobarde, Sé que soy una tonta y que tal vez no te merezca…pero, he venido aquí esta noche porque me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien. Y quiero que el resto de mi vida empiece ya…quédate conmigo"

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a surcar tu rostro, me acerque a ti tomándote delicadamente por la cintura, te pegue a mi cuerpo y me deje embriagar por tu dulce aroma. Te aferraste a mí con fuerza para después susurrarme un te amo. Mi corazón latió desbocado y acaricie tus labios con los míos; nos besamos con si nada mas importara. Esa noche te hice mía, esa noche hicimos el amor. Recorrí por completo tu cuerpo, acaricie tu piel con mis labios y entre suspiros "te amos" escapaba de mi boca; solo queriéndote hacer saber que mi alma es solo tuya.

Sé que no soy perfecta, sé que no soy la mejor pero el complemento de este corazón torpe eres tú…mi amada CEO.

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 _levantate e intenta, intenta, intenta_

* * *

Hola, espero que le haya agradado esta pequeña continuacion. Esta historia me estaba ronrando en la cabeza desde que escribi la primera parte y es que amo tanto al personaje de Asami que no podia dejarla sufriendo TT_TT. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer. Saludos :D


End file.
